Duty
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Sirius will not be forced into his so-called 'duty'. "The Goyle girl. You want me to marry the Goyle girl."


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this day would come. Actually, it wasn't just in the back of his mind, considering James's family already had a room prepared for him and while his trunk no longer contained his school items, it was nowhere near empty. Still, he had assumed she would've at least waited a bit longer to try and force him into his 'duty'.

He would never admit it, but part of him did crave attention and acceptance from his parents. Perhaps if he hadn't met James, Remus and Peter he just might have given in and become Daddy's little puppet. There was another part of him as well, that still wished his parents would one day decide to honor his wishes and stop treating him like he was scum for not conforming to their wishes.

He had been in an optimistic mood, a rare occurrence. He probably should have been on guard when he was called down to the parlor, considering his family had been doing everything to pretend he didn't exist beyond starving him or locking him in his room with an unbreakable ward of some sort. Still, his mood wiped any sense of caution away. He really should stop having optimistic moods.

His mother and father were there, and Regulus as well. The disgust was easily hidden on his parents faces, but it seemed to be less pronounced than usual. "Sit, Sirius." His father was curt as ever.

Any normal kid would have been asking what they wanted with him. He wasn't any normal kid, and this wasn't any normal family. He raised his head up, and waited in the ever-thickening silence for one of them to tell him what they wanted. To talk would have been to admit to wanting something from them, and that was akin to defeat. He would never let them win.

His mother's voice was sickly sweet. "I don't suppose you know the Goyle's daughter?"

Sirius did in fact know the Goyle girl, and he made no attempt to hide the disgust on his face. His mother continued on in her too sweet voice. "You are the Black heir, and as such it is your responsibility and your duty to carry on the family line. To ensure that you do that, we've decided that Miss Goyle will make for a lovely bride."

Sirius almost choked. In fact, if he hadn't been holding his breath the entire time, he might as well have. "The Goyle girl. You want me to marry the Goyle girl. No way!"

His mother's voice was still too sweet, but there was anger coming up behind it. "Now I know this must be a shock for you, but you need to think rationally about this. Miss Goyle is of a suitable bloodline, and that is hard to come by these days."

"A suitable bloodline; she's my second cousin. And I am thinking about this rationally, Mother." Mother had an almost sarcastic edge to it, and even the most oblivious person alive could have noticed the venom in his tone. "I rationally think that I will marry not your little Miss Goyle. I'd rather swallow broken glass."

"I knew it!" His mother shrieked, "I knew it was a bad idea to let you hang around that blood-traitor Potter and his band of half-breeds."

"Don't you insult my friends, you old hag. They're a thousand times better that any of you bigots will ever be." He yelled in rage.

"That is no way to address your mother, Sirius," His father cut in.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not addressing my mother, isn't it?" He screamed, pointing to his mother. "I hate you and everything about you." He spun and pointed at his father. "And I hate you as well. I hate our entire, no your, entire family. So no, I won't marry you Goyle-girl and give you a nice heir or do whatever else it is you expect out of your perfect little son, because I hate all of you."

He ran out of the parlor and up to his room. His broom already had his trunk tied to it. He didn't listen for footsteps behind him, because he didn't want to know if they were there or not. He jumped onto his broom and out the window, into the now darkened and pouring sky.

Only when he realized just what he had done did he let out a single curse, "Damn it."


End file.
